Farewell
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: The farewell time has arrived, but Anzu doesn't want to leave Atemu in Egypt and she is suffering a lot, without a solution. What can the pharaoh do to help her when he himlself is trying to find the same solution? [AnzuAtemu][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me, ok? n.n'**

**Pair: Atemu and Anzu.**

Legend:

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

* * *

The girl with blue shining eyes was starting to wonder if the world was falling apart. After all, that was the closest feeling she had at that moment, sitting on a bench of the palace's yard, facing the clean floor with sad eyes. 

Well, in a certain way, she wished that the world were in its end. At least the terrible pain she was feeling in her chest would go away. And that happened every time a pair of violet eyes entered in her head and controlled her thoughts.

Something that occurred every single second.

She closed her fist, swallowing all of her tears that wanted to come down her face. Anzu couldn't believe that she had only a few minutes to stay close to Atemu for the very last time. All because the battle had ended and with the victory on their side, the pharaoh would return to reign in Egypt.

Then her friends and herself would have to return to the real world.

Damn... Why didn't she notice how much she was in love with Atemu?.! She lost her choice to get rid of that sensation she carried in her chest… Even thought he didn't return her feelings. The pharaoh was more interested in his people and battles… Her chances to obtain something with him were almost zero, and in that moment, less.

"Anzu?" Recognizing that voice, the young woman looked to her side, rapidly. Atemu soon entered with a worried expression on his face. The girl felt her heart break even more with that vision.

The pharaoh sat at her side on the bench and faced her, intrigued.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Anzu averted her gaze to the ground.

"No… nothing, I… just wanted to think a little bit."

Why the hell was it so hard to wake from that nightmare?.!

"They are sad thoughts, I presume." She faced him and again the worry was printed on his face. Kuso… How could she be so transparent like that…?

"What happened, Anzu?"

The girl shook her head slightly and tried to smile, earning just a bad sketch of it.

"It's nothing, really."

Atemu observed as she gazed at the horizon and he just looked at her in the corner of the eye, suspicious. Was it possible that she was feeling something worse than him? He knew his pain was terribly unbearable, and it increased just noticing how sad the young woman was.

Placing his purple eyes on the horizon too, the pharaoh let the silence reign for some seconds, asking for his heart to stop screaming. He couldn't stand it anymore… All because he didn't want to leave Anzu.

All because of that.

A noise soon attracted his attention and his eyes were wide as he recognized it. Turning to the side, Atemu stayed scared when he saw various tears sliding from Anzu's blue eyes, which were followed by low sobs. Before he could do anything, he felt her arms around his body while she hid her face in his chest.

"Anzu…?"

"A-Atemu… I... I d-don't want..." She couldn't fisnish the sentence because the tears and sobs didn't let her.

The pharaoh could feel the drops soaking his clothes, but he didn't pay attention to this. The worry was increasing too fast and his eyes just softened after a few seconds of chock. Slowly, he hugged her too, trying to calm her down.

"What is going on? Someone told something to you? Or are you… are you hurt?" Anzu held the wish to say that she was deeply wounded and was afraid there didn't exist a medicine to heal the pain. Could it be that death was worse than that feeling…?

Stopping the sobs, thanks to Atemu's hug, the girl still had to keep control of her wishes for death at that moment. Unhurriedly, she moved away from him and stared at those violet eyes, not giving a damn for the tears that still dropped from her blue orbs.

"I-I know that… you're not going to stay with us, Atemu…"

The pharaoh felt his heart break at that words.

"But I don't want it…" Anzu kept saying, holding his vest, letting the bangs covers her eyes while the tears didn't get tired to fall from them.

"I don't want to be far away from you…!"

Atemu was shocked.

"Anzu… What are you--?"

"Don't… Don't try to say the opposite because I know you're going to stay here..." Then she murmured in a low voice. "After all… you belong to this place…"

Slighting his eyes, Atemu looked at the girl, who still held his upper clothe.

"If I could choose, I'd prefer stay with all of you." Anzu raised her blue eyes to him and replied, in a mixture of desperation and incredulity.

"But you can't…!" She narrowed her eyes, still crying. "Damn, Atemu! Why did you… why did you have to enter into our lifes?.!"

The worst was that she could try her best to hate him, but she would never be able to. And she would always love the moments they had passed together.

The pharaoh closed his eyes and hugged her, delicately, as if he was afraid to hurt her even more.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and felt Anzu bury her face on his chest, returning to crying deeply.

The young woman was wishing to break and destroy everything around her. She couldn't accept that… Was it so hard to ask only to stay at Atemu's side? How would she go back to her life without him…? How?.!

The prince of Egypt kept his eyes closed even when he heard Anzu's stuffy voice.

"You a-asked if I was hurt… and… I think… t-that I can't heal the pain I'm feeling right now…"

Atemu held the will to say that he was feeling the same thing, but he just stayed quiet, hearing her whisper:

"I fell in love with you, Atemu… And in a little while I won't see ever again… Never more…"

_"Anzu…"_ He could only feel even worse.

"I-I don't know… I don't know what to do…"

Atemu did what he should have done a long time.

Kissed her.

On the lips.

As if it was an act of survival, Anzu didn't waste time in being surprised and just responded, trying to engrave in a detailed way, in her memories, the taste of his lips and all of the shivers that ran up and down her spine when theirs tongues touched each other.

Only for a moment, they wanted the power to stop the time. Remove the idea that they wouldn't meet again… that they wouldn't lose themselves in each other eyes… that they wouldn't be together… Anzu felt a tear slipping down her face as soon as they moved away, and faced him.

"Atemu, I… I need help…"

She needed to wake from that nightmare. It didn't matter the way, but she had to or she would commit suicide!

The pharaoh removed that drop of salty water with his thumb.

"No, you don't. When you all get out of my memories, I am certain that you'll find someone and soon forget m-"

"No… no, Atemu…! Don't you understand that I love you?.!"

The boy's eyes were wide with the impact of those words.

"Besides, I don't want to forget about you…" She averted her eyes to the floor.

"Even knowing that we're not going to see each other again…"

"I won't leave you, Anzu."

Their eyes met.

"But… how--?"

One more tear.

"It doesn't matter. I'll find a way." Anzu wassurprised with that determination.

"Now stop crying because I don't like to see your tears."

A gentle smile appeared on his face, but the girl couldn't smile the same. Her heart was still breaking in too many pieces.

"You're… going to find a way… aren't you?"

"Yeah… Don't worry about it." Atemu closed his eyes and turned his face to the horizon. "Also, I'll need to see you."

For the first time in that day, a weak smile played on Anzu's lips.

"Anzu… Sorry I didn't say it before, but… I want you to know that I love you too."

Her blue pools soon met the pharaoh's violet ones and their faces returned to being near to each other.

"Gomen," Atemu whispered, and saw a simple smile on Anzu's face.

"I just want… you to keep your promise to never leave me."

He smiled.

"The promise will be kept."

Anzu was happy with those words, but she remembered that the time was passing and soon she would be going back to the real world. Probably because of that she thanked him for capturing her lips with his once more.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Owari:** The end

**Gomen:** Sorry

**Yo:** Hello

**Ja ne:** Bye

* * *

**Yo! o/**

**Nhaaaa! This is my first YGO fic in english and I really wish you all liked it n.n And thanks to Lilacs-chan for being my beta o/ Arigatou gozaimasu! n.n**

**Oh, and please don't forget the reviews, please, please! n.n'**

**Ja ne! **

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
